Dragon ball loud
by 1049
Summary: During the tournament of power Kale was blasted into a different universe that was different from the others as she is sent to universe she meets a family that is kind and caring and the only boy of the family who she seems close as does he to her but there journey has only just begun
1. Chapter 1

Kale was being held by a pink sumo wrestler as his partners punched her multiple times in the stomach " Well looks like she's done for "the partner said as he delivered one final punch knocking her out the 10th universe

" Huh you right a well why don't we make sure she never shows her face around here again" the pink sumo said as he throws Kale in to the air and fires a kai blast at her " Bye bye weakling " the 10th universe said " NO!" Caulifla shouted as she watched her best friend / sister figure disappear in the kai blast

Caulifla was shocked when the blast cleard and no one was there she grew angry and her hair turned blonde and eyes turned blue " Your going to pay for what you have done!" Caulifla shouted. The universe 10 fighters smirked " oh yeah friend was strong enough to bet use what makes you think you can?" the fighter asked with a smirk across his face. Caulifla let a battle cry and charged the two fighters

Else where

Royal woods Michigan

A young boy with snow white hair wearing and orange polo blue jeans and white sneakers with red stripes was fishing the young boy was Lincoln Loud only boy of the family known as the Louds lives with ten sisters he is the middle child of the family he was out fishing since the family had decided to take a camping trip to start the summer

" Ah" Lincoln Said as he lay on the dock " with ten sisters in your life and being the only boy you need something to relax you " Lincoln said as let out another sigh of Relaxation " Hey Bro!" A voice said catching Lincoln attention Her turns to see a girl with pixie cut brown hair paperclip like earrings a sleeveless purple shirt with a skull in the middle to wrist bands on both hands a purple skirt and purple boots.

The girl was Luna Loud third oldest of the loud family and Lincolns Guardian " Hey Luna what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked his sister " Uh just thought I Kick it with you until dinner " Luna said as she sat down next to her brother " Well thanks for coming it's been kinda of lonely since Lori left I know me and her didn't get along but i kind of miss her " Lincoln said as he looked down in sadness

Luna looked at Lincoln with a sympathy look It's been a month since Lori left to College " You know she cares about you bro it's just that she had a different way of showing it and after everything that happened with your heat stroke with suit and the bad luck she was scared but she does care about and besides she's going to come by next week remember " Luna said with a smile

Lincoln smiled " Hey Luna i was wondering why did you ask me to be your room mate when you could have been Leni's room mate?" Lincoln asked her with a raise eyebrow. Luna looked at him with a smile she lifted him and hugged him. He was surprised by this and looked at her

" I asked you to be my room mate because you more than just my brother you my best friend " Luna said with a smile

Just as Lincoln was about to say something there was a bright light that Blinded them and a large splash was heard " Uh what was that ?" Luna asked Lincoln " I don't Luna Look!" Lincoln shouted

He pointed at the lake to see a girl between Luna and Leni's age " Quick go tell mom and dad I'll get her out of the water" Lincoln said to his sister she nodded as she ran towards there parents Lincoln jumped and swam towards the girl he grabbed the girls arm and swam back to shore with her

As Lincoln washed up on the beach he looked at the girl she had a slender frame and average height slightly taller than Luna. she was tanned skin she had saggy shoulder length black hair with a pony tail secured by a white hair tie, with a bang hanging over the left side of her face she wore a red shirt showing her midriff matching her lower outfit a red skirt with a brown belt with a brown belt connected to to a silver circular she wore a pair of black compression shorts underneath she had on a pair of golden boots with red tips along with golden bracelets that covered her wrist and most of her forearms she wore a pair of golden hoop earrings and had on red lipstick

" Lincoln!" He heard one of his sisters shout his name " Guys over here!" Lincoln shouted to his family. He turned his attention back to the girl who let out a small groan "don't worry your going to be okay" Lincoln said to the girl. Little did he know that he and his family where going to find that's more to this girl then meets the eye

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln stared at the girl that he pulled from the lake she was sleep on the couch that was in the RV they had rented for the Trip " Is she going to be okay?" Lana asked her brother

" I don't know Lisa said that she was unconscious when i pulled out of the water but said that she could wake up any time " Lincoln said to his little sister " Come on help me go check my fishing line I'm bound to caught have something while this was happening" Lincoln said To his little sister

"Oh Do you think we can cook it up for dinner ?" Lana asked him " Sure and you get to gut the fish" Lincoln said to his little sister " Alright!" Lana said loudly as the exited the RV

As they exited RV Lily the youngest of the loud siblings crawls in to the RV and moves towards the couch She uses a small step stool that was in the RV to get on the couch and Crawls on top of the girl " Poo Poo" Lily says and then begins to lightly tap the girls face

Kale was sleeping peacefully but soon felt something come on top of her and tap her on the face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a small baby on her chest clapping her hands " Wi" the baby said to Kale who looked at the Baby. Kale sits up and puts the baby on her lap

" Lily are you in here?" A voice asked as she walked in " Lily are you - oh your wake" A girl said she was about Kale's age she had light blonde hair wore a sea foam green dress sandals and sun glasses on her head " Excuse me but where am I and why am I wet ?" Kale asked hoping she didn't sound rude " You like in are RV and my brother found you floating in a lake so he swam in and pulled you out " The girl said to Kale

" Oh I'm Leni by the way " Leni said as she stuck out her hand to shake kale's " Kale " Kale said as she shook Leni's hand " Oh like the food" Leni said with a smile " Yeah i guess you can say that" Kale said

Leni looked at Kale for a quick moment " Hold on let me get you some clothes to wear because i know that wet clothes are like totes uncomfortable " Leni says as she walks away Kale just looks around at her surrounding ' Oh know how am i going to get home i don't even know what universe i'm in' Kale said to herself she was snapped out of thoughts when she felt someone grab her hands she looks down to see the baby known as lily

Kale smile at the baby and patted her on the baby head " Okay" She hear Leni's voice And she comes out with some purple clothes and boots " These are my sister Luna's clothes but I'm sure they'll fit you" Leni says as she hands her the clothes " The bathroom is right over there " Leni said as she pointed to the bathroom

" I'll go tell the rest of my family your awake while you change" Leni said as she grabbed lily and left the RV Kale walked towards the bathroom and closed the door

A few minutes later

Kale Eyed her self in the mirror as she wore a purple shirt with the arm sleeves torn off and a skull in the middle a purple skirt and boots ' Well i guess this is better than nothing ' Kale said to herself as she opened the door

She took a deep breath and exited the door as she did she could hear talking coming from outside Kale walked cautiously to the door as she reached the door she could see shadows outside near a fire. Kale exits the RV and see's Leni with her family " Oh Hi Kale !" Leni says getting her family attention " Uh Hi Leni " Kale said hesitantly

" Kale I would like you to meet my siblings Luna who's clothes i gave you " Leni says as she looks at a girl with brown hair in a pixie cut with the same clothes " This Luan Lynn Lincoln Lucy the twins lana and Lola Lisa and of course you already know Lily " Leni says as she introduce her siblings. Kale looks at the many styles of the the siblings " Uh Hi " Kale said

Lincoln looks at Kale and is lucky that none of sisters notice a blush on his face ' Well she's kinda of cute' Lincoln said to himself

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and sorry if this chapter feels rushed and also happy easter)**


	3. Chapter 3

The loud Family and kale all sat by the fire roasting marshmallows for Kale it was strange because she has never done something like this but she played along hoping that she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to herself aside from falling out of the sky that is

" Hey are you okay?" Leni asked Kale catching her off guard " Huh yeah I'm just trying to make sure it's not burned is all" Kale said to Leni who looked at her with a confused look but shrugged it off " So where is she going to sleep tonight I mean there's only room for four people on the couch and Me Lana, Lynn and Lucy are taking the bunk beds" Lola said to her parents.

The parents realized that she was right " huh good point Kid where going to have to find a place for her to sleep" Lynn Sr. said to his daughter. Instantly Lincoln said to his father " Hey how about i sleep on the floor on the RV and Kale can take my spot on the couch" Lincoln said to his parents.

This cause the family to look at him in surprise " Well that's nice of you sport" Lynn Sr. said to his son and ruffled his hair " Thanks Dad " Lincoln said to his family carried on with there s'mores eating the camp fire dessert.

Later on the Family and Kale had fallen asleep in the RV. Kale woke up feeling a little uncomfortable since she was sleeping in a place she had no idea which universe it was that she was in she got from the couch and saw that the three older sisters where asleep she quietly moves out off the blankets she looks down to see the only brother of the family sleeping on the floor.

Kale smiled at the sight ' he kinda of cute when he's asleep' Kale said to her self as she blushed a little bit. She looks up to see that Lucy wasn't in her bunk she looks around to see wear the goth child of the loud family had gone as she looks she see's a reflection of the young child's head from the moon through the window

'What's she doing out there?' Kale asked her self she slowly walks towards the door of the RV and opens it slowly making sure not to wake the whole loud family as she exited the RV Kale walks up towards Lucy " Uh Excuse me" Kale says this caused Lucy to jump a little " Sigh now i know how my siblings feel" Lucy said. Kale felt bad " Sorry i was just wondering what are you doing out here "Kale said to the goth sibling " Sigh you falling out of the sky gave ideas for a new poem but at last as a mortal I am limited to my ideas" Lucy said to Kale.

Kale looked at her with a raised eyebrow " uh do you always do poems when everyone else is asleep?" Kale asked her with a raised only nodded " Kale the spirits have told me that your not human" Lucy said to her. This Caused Kale to widen her eyes

" What makes you think that I'm not human?" Kale asked with a hint of fear in her voice " Sigh well for one it wasn't that hard to tell when you fell out of the sky" Lucy said to her " Two when we where roasting marshmallows you looked like you had no idea what you where doing" Lucy said to her.

Kale sighed " You right I'm not human " Kale said to the goth child of the loud family " I'm actual from another universe " Kale said to Lucy " Whoa really " Lucy said to her. Kale nodded her head " Not only that I'm not even human I'm a saiyan " Kale said to Lucy.

" A what?" Lucy asked her. Kale let out a sigh and then began to explain what a saiyan is as well as the other universes.

Two hours later

Lucy was amazed from what Kale told her " Wow so your kind must be complete strong then?" Lucy asked Kale who simple nodded " Can i ask you something?" Kale asked the goth child of the loud house

" Can you please keep everything i told you a secret I Don't want you family to think of me as a freak" Kale said to her " Your Secret is safe with me" Lucy said to kale causing her to smile. Lucy turned to the position of the moon " We should head back to the RV now the sun will be up soon" Lucy said to Kale she nodded in reply.

Soon the two head back to the Loud family RV hopping to see what tomorrow brings.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lynn Sr. was cooking breakfast on the grill while the others where doing what they could do Kale was with Leni and Luna sitting near the lake as the three where talking Kale would turn her attention to Lincoln who was starring out to the lake with a fishing pole next to him. Kale just looked at him and to her he was different then the others

" Hey Kale are you like totes alright?" Leni asked getting her attention " Huh oh yeah I'm fine " Kale said to them " uh are you sure dude you seem distracted " Luna said with a raised eyebrow " Yeah I'm sure " Kale said hoping that the two didn't notice her looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln was starring off into the Lake minding his own business listening to music until he saw his fishing bull pole moving he gentle grabs the pole and begins to reel in the fish as reeled the fish in it was an adult Lake trout " whoa your a big one " Lincoln said to the Fish " Hey Lana can you come and give this to dad!" Lincoln called out to his tomboy sister. Lana who was building and sandcastle on the beach with her twin sister looked towards Lincoln and widen her eyes.

In a heart beat Lana rushes towards Lincoln and takes the fish who then passes it to her father " Here Dad Fresh fish that Lincoln just caught " Lana said to him " Whoa Nice Catch son!" Lynn Sr. called out to his son " Your welcome!" Lincoln said to his father.

" Huh well this is are lunch then " Lynn Sr. said as he placed the fish in a cooler full of ice " Alright Gang Breakfast is ready!" Lynn Sr. said getting everyone's attention. Kale Leni and Luna had gotten up and walked towards the Table with Breakfast spread out Kale notice Lincoln Getting up from his spot and walking towards them Kale felt her heartbeat faster for some reason and it made her blush a little bit.

Later in the afternoon everyone was in the lake swimming and cooling off from the summer heat Kale was sitting at the waters edge she was wearing a blue bikini that Leni had bought but never wore because it wasn't her size but she let Kale borrow it and it was her size as she sat at the edge of the water she notices Lincoln in his trunks sitting on a small lawn chair with an umbrella asleep soundly Kale had a small smile on her face when she saw him sleeping.

Luna and Leni notice the smile on her face the two looked at each other with smiles of there own. Lincoln was sleeping lightly knowing Than Lynn or Lucy would wake him up in case they would need something but he felt like as if someone was starring at he slowly opened his eyes and turned them slowly to see Kale looking at him but at the same time trying not to be caught

" Is there some thing on my face?" Lincoln asked this caused Kale to jump back a little bit " Oh I didn't know that you where awake" Kale said to him " I'm sorry if I woke you" Kale said to him Looking down in shame " Oh No It's okay I wasn't really sleeping " Lincoln said to her.

Kale looked at him with a confused look on her face " what but I thought that -" Kale was cut off by Lincoln " Nah it's okay I was just resting enjoying the relaxing trip listening to the sounds of nature and such" Lincoln said to her " You know you look Nice " Lincoln said to kale causing her to blush a little.

Leni and Luna where watching this from the lake " Well looks like are little bro has the hots for someone " Luna said to her sister " Oh It's like totes obvious " Leni said with a smile.

With Lincoln and Kale. the two where talking " So we have some extra space in our house so you can stay with us for a while" Lincoln said to her Kale looked at him with a surprised look " You- you really mean that?" Kale asked him " Of Course let me talk to my parents " Lincoln said to her.

Kale couldn't help but smile at Lincoln when she would look at him she felt something about him but she didn't know what exactly. Lincoln felt the same about her when he would look at her there was something about her that he couldn't explain but her knew that she was different.

Unaware that Kale was much different the he would realize.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

In The loud house

Morning had come and in Leni's room Kale was sound asleep on the former older sister who once occupied the rooms she was in bed sleeping soundly until the rays of sun shine hit her face causing he r eye to flutter open and let out a small yawn she stretched out her arms and looked around the room to and see Leni still fast asleep She gets out of bed and walks to the door and enters the bathroom.

ten minutes later Kale exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and enters her room to get dressed she walks out of the room wearing black pants a white shirt and a white shirt with black and white shoes she makes her way down stairs as she reaches the bottom of the stairs she hears some one in the kitchen she looks inside to see Rita loud making some Breakfast.

Feeling that she is being watched Rita turns around to see Kale standing in the door way " Oh Good morning Kale" Rita said to her house guest "Good morning Rita " Kale said to her as she walked into the kitchen " What are you making?" Kale asked her " Oh just some pancakes and bacon " Rita said to her with a warm smile " Mind if I help ?" Kale asked " Oh not at all" Rita said to Kale causing her to smile.

A few weeks after the camping Trip Lincoln and some of his sisters showed Kale around from there dads restaurants to the mall the movie theater all over Royal woods since there was an extra bed In Leni's room since Lori went to College Kale was Room mates with Leni and the two hit it off great Kale seemed to have bonded with loud children especially Lincoln.

After Making the breakfast for everyone the house was wide awake and had gotten ready and where down stairs eating there food Kale was next to Leni who was feeding little Lily they enjoyed there breakfast that Rita and Kale made. Once there food was done Kale was with Leni at the mall doing some shopping " Okay we got some new clothes and makeup what else are we looking for?" Leni asked " Oh Leni My feet are killing me how about we go to the food court and rest" Kale said to the second oldest loud sisters

" Oh Like totes great idea my Feet are like starting to hurt me " Leni said to Kale and soon both of them head to the food court. The Two are sitting down drinking a milkshake " mmm it's been like totes a long time since I have had a milkshake" Leni said as she took a drink form her milkshake. " So Kale what are you and Lincoln Doing to night?" Leni asked with a smile she knew that Kale and Lincoln had a thing for each other.

This caused Kale to chock on her milkshake a little bit " Well" Kale said with a small blush across her face " Me and him are going to see a movie tonight" Kale said to her " Ahh that's like totes romantic" Leni said to Kale " This caused kale to smile a little bit " Thanks Leni" Kale said with a huge smile.

Leni Looked at her phone and saw what time it was " Oh we like totes need to go so you can get ready tonight" Leni said as she showed Kale her phone causing her to widen her eyes " Oh your right okay Let's go" Kale said to Leni and the two left and headed home.

Else where Goku and Vegta where with Caulifla Beerus Champa and Cabba Flying through a portal with the help of Whis trying to Find Kale after the Tournament of power they agreed to help Caulifla find Kale but it was taking a little longer then they had originally thought.

" AHH! Why is this taking so Long!?" Caulifla asked loudly as she began to grow impatient " Hey just be patient Caulifla I know you want to find Kale but you have to remember she could be anywhere" Goku said to Caulifla only to ducked as a Kai blast came over his head " AHH Whis stop at the next world you see I'm getting hungry " Beerus said to him " Of course lord Beerus now let me find a place. Hello" Whis said as he saw a restaurant that said Lynn's Table

" Oh thats looks like a fine little place to eat " Whis said with a small smile " Hmm alright i'll give it a try but if the foods terrible the I'm going to be very disappointed " Beerus said as Whis and the others appeared in front of the restaurant " Oh boy I sure am hungry" Goku said with a smile " Ah Fine Let's make this quick " Caulifla said as she walked passed the others and entered the restaurant.

The Restaurant was nice and had an old fashion feel to it " Oh my it certainly has a family friendly feeling to it" Whis said as he and the others walked " Well it's a good thing nobody else I don't feel like getting strange looks while I'm eating" Lord Beerus says as he walks

" Uh Hi can i help you with something?" One of the workers asked them with a hint of hesitation and nervousness in his voice " Yes human I'm very hungry so for your sake's the food better be delightful " Beerus says he walks towards a table and sits down " Uh of course is there anything on the menu you would like ?" the hostess asked.

Beerus looked at him and narrowed his eyes " Everything " Beerus said to the hostess " Oh of course right away" The hostess said as he rushes towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile

Back at the house

Leni was doing Kale's Hair as she was getting ready for her night with Lincoln. Then out of nowhere she tensed up a little bit " Is Something Wrong ?" Leni asked her with a raised eyebrow " Oh everything is Fine Leni " Kale said. But deep down she could feel the power level of another person some she knew all to well.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kale was walking with Lincoln to the movie theater He notice that Kale was tense " Hey is everything alright you seem tense?" Lincoln asked her. Kale looked at him with a small smile " Yeah I'm fine just nervous because well you know I never been on a date before" Kale to him. Lincoln smiled at her " Really same her the only Date i was ever on was a double date that I was forced to go on with my sister Lori" Lincoln said to her.

" Oh yeah I think Leni told me about that one" Kale said to him. Lincoln smiled because for once didn't mine that one of his sisters told kale something he didn't like from the past.

At the Lynn's Table Goku and the others where eating away Caulifla however ate very little as for she thought it was a waist of time " hey come Caulifla I know your worried about Kale but you need to have food in your stomach " Goku said to her as he was taking Vegta notice the cook tenses up a little when Goku mentioned Kale's name.

Royal Woods Movie Theater

Lincoln And Kale where standing in Line to enter the movie " so what Movie are we watching?" Kale asked him " I honestly don't know we'll just see when we get to the front of the line" Lincoln said to her.

Lynn's Table

Lynn Sr. was finishing up the last of the dishes as he heard the someone walk into the kitchen this caused the father of the loud family to gulp a little as he slowly turned around to see the girl known as Caulifla looking at him straight in the eyes with an ice cold glare " Uh was everything alright ?" He asked as he backed away nervously.

Caulifla walked towards him " Alright older timer listen up my Friends in the dinning room told me that you tensed up when we mentioned a good friend of mine so start talking" She said as she gritted her teeth " Uh... I Uh don't know what your talking about " Lynn Sr. said to the girl as he backed away in fear as he did his wallet that he had left on the counter fell as he bumped into it and open ups. Caulifla looks at it with a raised eyebrow but see's pictures as she looks at the pictures and see's her friend Kale next to a boy with white hair.

Lynn Sr. was beyond scared as the girls hair goes from black to a gold blonde " where. is. She.?" Caulifla asked him as he was about to answer he heard the door open he looks to see one of them men wearing orange with blue underneath it with black walking towards.

" Hey Caulifla take it is okay" the man said to her " Back off Goku!" She shouted as she turned to him " Hey take it easy will ya look let me try" Goku said to her as he walked towards Lynn Sr. " Excuse me but you see Caulifla here is looking for her friend and since you have a picture here I thought you might now where she is?" Goku said with a friendly smile.

Lynn Sr. for some reason his smile seemed that he was friendly and more calm then the girl was " She Is with my son out on a date there down the street just four block down" Lynn Sr. to Goku.

Goku gave him a smile " Thanks " He said as he turned to see Caulifla shoot through the roof of the building leaving to two in the kitchen.

At the Theater

Kale and Lincoln where next in line "So what do you want to see ?" Lincoln asked her. Kale looked at the listing of movies until one of them caught her eyes " Oh that one" Kale said as she pointed at a Micheal Bay Movie " Huh you now I actually wanted to see this one for a while" Lincoln said to her. Kale smiled at him " Well what are we waiting for let's watch it" Kale said to him.

Lincoln smile at her and went up to the ticket booth " Two for project Almanac "Lincoln said to the usher " Alright here are your tickets enjoy the show" the usher said as he handed the two there tickets. " Let's hurry up and get some snacks before the movie starts " Kale said to him " Yeah lucky I have a rewards card so we can get the snacks faster.

As the two walked into the theater Caulifla landed out side but not before seeing Kale and the boy with white hair walking into the theater.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
